Un Amor Ciego
by la doncella del viento
Summary: Toph y Zuko descubren que tienen mas cosas en común de las que creen y de una gran amistad nace un gran amor.


Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a los productores de la serie Avatar la leyenda de Aang yo no saco beneficios de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el relato

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Un amor Ciego<span>_**

_ Adiós!Cuídense! Nos volveremos a ver_ Fue lo último que se le escucho decir a Zuko con un tono melancólico, mientras Aang, Katara, Sokka y Suki se dirigían a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Zuko se quedo un poco triste, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no quería separarse de sus grandes amigos, ellos había cambiado por completo su vida, no quería que lo abandonaran, pero ya nada se podía volver atrás, Sokka y Katara querían volver al Polo Sur al menos por un tiempo, Aang le había prometido que él iba a volver pero no había dicho cuando.

Zuko trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía muchas cosas por hace ahora que había asumido como el Señor del Fuego. Entro a la tiende de té de su amado tío para despedirse, lo sorprendió mucho ver a Toph hablando con el tranquilamente, ya que él asumía que ella ya estaba en camino a la casa de sus padres. El se sentó en la mesa donde estaban conversando.

_ Iré a preparar más té_ Anuncio Iroh para que los dos jóvenes pudieran conversar tranquilos sin ser interrumpidos.

_ Aang, Sokka, Katara y Suki se han ido, es raro separarnos_ Comento Zuko.

_ Estas triste no es cierto?_ Le pregunto la maestra tierra.

_ Si..._

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

_Son mis mejores amigos, he vivido tantas cosas junto a ustedes, los extrañare demasiado, siempre supe que este día llegaría pero no sabía que sería tan rápido _ Se lamento el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

_ Lo dices por Katara, no?_ lo interrumpió Toph.

_Que cosas estás diciendo Toph!_

_ Sé que estas enamorado de ella, el cambio de latidos cuando estas con ella se puede sentir a un kilómetros de distancia, deberías agradecerme por no delatares nunca, aunque debo admitir que me he tentado varias veces_ Dijo Toph mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Zuko se quedo sin palabras, porque si a él le gustaba la maestra agua y mucho, había intentado declararle su amor de todas las formas posibles HASTA HABÍA ARRIESGADO SU VIDA POR ELLA! Pero nada había funcionado y cuando él se entero de lo que Aang sentía por ella decidió ocultar sus sentimientos, tal vez para siempre.

_No me sorprende en absoluto tu actitud, todos cuando están junto a ella se sienten así, Aang, Haru, Jet, tú y muchos chicos más. Katara debe ser realmente bella todos la aman e idolatran siempre, cuando estoy con ella nadie nota mi presencia, todo el mundo me discrimina por ser ciega, tal vez algunos no lo digan, pero sé que les da impresión mirar mis ojos, soy un fenómeno_ Expreso la niña de doce años entristecida, que se dirigía a la terraza para que Zuko no se de cuenta las finas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

_ No digas eso, tú también eres muy hermosa_ Reconoció Zuko mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

_ No me mientas! Ser una persona ciega no es una broma_ Se enfado ella.

Zuko se quedo en silencio.

_ Que sucede?_

_ Sé que no lo sabes pero cuando tenía tu edad mi padre quemo mi rostro desfigurando el lado izquierdo de mi cara completamente, perdí el sentido de la vista en el ojo izquierdo y desde ese día no pude escuchar ni una palabra desde mi oído_ Explico Zuko_ A la gente le produce espanto observar detenidamente mi cicatriz_

Toph se sorprendió y con suavidad toco la cicatriz del príncipe dulcemente, Zuko sintió su mano tibia y pequeña sobre su tostó fue una sensación muy placentera para él.

_ No sé cómo eres pero si debería adivinar tu aspecto por tu personalidad apostaría a que eres una persona muy apuesta_

Zuko sonrió.

_ Tu también_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, ellos eran dos jóvenes que jamás juzgaban a la gente por su apariencia física, por alguna razón los padres de los dos pensaban que eran débiles, pero al contrario eran poderosos maestros, ambos eran la alta sociedad tenían tanto en común! Además lo pasaban tan bien cuando estaban juntos.

_ Zuko ya está todo listo para que nos volvamos a la Nación del Fuego_ Dijo Mai interrumpiendo el momento.

_Está bien ya voy, espera que me despido de Toph_ Respondió él.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, ya que a nadie le gusta despedirse de sus mejores amigos.

_ Quieres venir conmigo? Sé que no te gusta vivir en la nobleza, pero aunque sea hasta que decidas a donde quieres ir..._ Le ofreció Zuko.

_ Si quiero ir contigo_ Acepto feliz ella pero en un tono neutro.

El maestro fuego miro a su Tío y lo abrazo, lagrimas de ambos recorrieron sus mejillas.

_ Vendrás a visitarme muy seguido, no?_ Le pregunto Iroh a su sobrino mientras ambos secaban sus lagrimas, era difícil separarse después de haber vivido tantas aventuras juntos.

_ Por qué no vienes conmigo tío?_ dijo Zuko.

_ Oh debes entender que tú tienes el deber de dirigir la Nación del Fuego y yo el de dirigir mi tienda de té mientras juego Pai Sho_ Contesto Iroh abrazándolo fuerte y afectuosamente_ Además ya te he conseguido buena compañía así que no te puede que no te puedes quejar_ añadió el pensando en Toph.

_Nos vemos general Iroh_ Se despidió Toph cordialmente.

_ Adiós Toph cuídate_

Los tres subieron al dirigible.

_ Bueno, Toph por donde queda tu hogar? _Pregunto Mai que leía unos mapas del Reino Tierra.

_ Por qué preguntas eso?_ Dijo Toph un poco sorprendida.

_ Es que debemos saber en dónde vives para dejarte allí_ Respondió ella.

_ Qué?_ Toph estaba muy indignada y ofendida, Mai siempre la había tratado discriminatoriamente por ser ciega_ Zuko me invito a quedarme en el palacio_

_ Zuko!_ chillo Mai.

_ Si?_ Qué estaba sucediendo? dos minutos se retiraba y esto se convertía en un griterío. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil que ellas dos se llevaran bien pero no creía que iba a ser tan difícil.

_ Toph dice que la sugeriste que se quede en el castillo solo unos días _ Explico su novia tergiversando la realidad.

_ No_ Mai sonrió con esta respuesta, Toph por el contrario se decepciono de su amigo_ Le dije que se podía quedar a vivir todo el tiempo que ella quiera_

Toph tuvo que suprimir una risa ante la reacción de Mai.

Durante el resto el viaje, el clima fue tenso, Zuko agarro la mano de su prometida como muestra de una disculpa, ella se aparto un poco ofendida. Que estaba intentando hacer, que lograría con toda esa actuación? Solamente que sea bien recibido en la sociedad pero donde estaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Zuko suspiro, Mai tenía miles de virtudes y de defectos, pero la que mas sobresalía de sus características era lo celosa que se ponía por cualquier insignificante acción de afecto a otra persona que no se ella.

_ Preparase chicas, ya estamos por llegar_ Comento el Señor del Fuego mientras observaba su hogar con un catalejo.

Muchas personas del pueblo se habían reunido para recibir al monarca, entusiasmadas y felices por el fin de la guerra.

Los tres saludaron cordialmente a los aldeanos mientras agitaban la mano y sonreían, algo que desde niño los habían obligado a aprender.

_ Cuando dejaras de mentirle_ Comento Toph a Zuko por lo bajo.

Zuko puso una expresión no comprender de que estaba hablando, pero entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Luego de hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre, gracias a la ayuda de varios guardias, por fin estaban dentro del palacio. Los sirvientes le trajeron una taza de té a cada uno, si bien era el más fino nunca se compararía con los que preparaba Iroh pensó Zuko.

_ Te enseñare tu cuarto_ Anuncio Zuko mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la maestra tierra y le entregaba su tasa a los empleados.

Llegaron a una habitación muy espaciosa, con un exquisito gusto decorativo y un gran ventanal que daba a una vista panorámica de la Nación del Fuego.

Toph se recostó en la cama, eran tan suaves las telas y mullidas que sentía que se había abalanzado en una nube de algodón.

_ Tienen muchos créditos aquí_ Interpreto Toph mientras sentía la calidad de algunos muebles de madera con varias reliquias de la familia real.

_ Si bueno, igualmente esta habitación es especial, ya que es la habitación de los huéspedes de honor, antes había 10, pero ahora es la única que quedo en pie luego del ataque de maestros agua hace unos 70 años, esta habitación es..._ Zuko no pudo terminar su descripción ya que su novia lo interrumpió.

_ Esta habitación es MI habitación_ Completo la frase.

El Señor del Fuego se mordió el labio, que rayos le sucedía! La sujeto por la cintura y la aparto para hablarle sin que la maestra tierra oiga.

_ Mai yo pensé que tal vez ya que Toph es nuestra invitada creí que tu podrías dormir..._

_ Contigo!_ Pregunto ella mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más seductor mientras se aproximaba a él.

_ No exactamente_ Respondió mientras la alejaba_ Estaba pensando más en que fueras a tu casa, digo no está muy lejos de aquí_ Qué había dicho? Sabía que ella se enfadaría y bastante. En el rostro de Mai ser dibujo una mueca de rabia e ira.

_ O me das ese cuarto o te juro que!_ Se enfureció ella disputándose.

_ O me juras qué?_ Contesto el por su actitud desafiándola.

_ Que me voy de aquí_ Sentencio mientras lo miraba con odio.

Zuko tardo en responder, por un lado ya que no podía creer que su compañera de toda la vida le estaba diciendo eso, si bien no le atraía si la quería y mucho. La volvió a mirar con resentimiento pero respiro profundamente y muy tranquilo dijo.

_ Haz lo que desees hacer, lo que te haga feliz pero si vas a mantener tu posición en la vida, no me involucres_ Mientras se retiraba al jardín de su madre. Escucho sus gritos a la lejanía pero ya no le importaban, como Señor del Fuego había decidido que se tomaría las cosas de la mejor manera posible sin crear conflicto alguno y si terminar era la solución así seria. Sintió la brisa en su rostro, ese cálido viento del verano, se acerco a Toph que estaba jugando con los Patos-Tortugas.

_ Este es mi momento del día favorito_ Dijo muy calma mientras tocaba el agua_ Siento que puedo ver el atardecer, siempre que me llena con la fuerza del sol y las tropicales corrientes_ Zuko sonrió aunque no sabía a qué venía ese comentario _ Sabes, siempre me trataste con un igual al principio me molestaba ya que eras demasiado indiferente a mi ceguera, pero luego me di cuenta que era lo mejor, porque siempre sentí que era mas débil e indefensa que los demás, siempre aunque sé que soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, me quedo un vacio en mi alma, pero desde que te conocí se lleno ya que comprendí que todos éramos iguales y que no importaban las condiciones físicas_ El Señor del Fuego agarro su mano ella la aparto_ Quiero devolverte el favor, ya envié una carta a mis padre me vendrán a buscar en una semana, aprecio tu invitación pero no puedo dejar que suceda algún conflicto con tus relaciones personales_

El maestro fuego se levanto y tomo ambas manos de la niña.

_ Esto no lo hago por ti, si no por mi_ Respondió el mientras la miraba.

_ Woow, Katara tiene mucha suerte de que un chico como tú, este enamorado de ella_ Desarrollo Toph.

_ Bueno, yo creo que te confundiste de maestra_ Dijo él mientras besaba sutilmente su mejilla.

Toph se sonrojo por la simple idea que tal vez ella fuera esa maestra.


End file.
